Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, an access node may use a network link to communicate with another access node while using a separate network link to communicate with a controller node. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established network to provide efficient communication services.
In certain circumstances, an access node may be unknown to proximate access nodes within the same communication system. For example, a newly established access node may not be known to its neighboring access nodes. A system designed to efficiently update access nodes about their neighboring access node would allow for an enhanced quality of service for the users of the system.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for configuring a unique access node identifier. A preliminary identifier may be assigned to a first access node. A request for information to establish a communication link between the first access node and a second access node may be received such that the request includes the preliminary access node identifier. The first access node may be instructed to discover a plurality of neighbor access nodes proximate to the first access node based on the received request. Identifiers for the discovered neighbor access nodes may be determined. A second access node identifier may be assigned to the first access node that is different from the first access node identifier and the identifiers for the discovered neighbor access nodes, wherein the second access node identifier may be assigned when the number of discovered neighbor access nodes meets a criteria.